


Not interested

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fictober 2020, Gen, I love dumb pick up lines too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Marco accidentally mistakes Ace for a hooker.
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498
Kudos: 49





	Not interested

**Author's Note:**

> Dat 15 “I’m not interested.”

"Not interested, thank you."

Ace was left speechless. After a few seconds he found his words again. "Excuse me?"

Marco looked him right in the eyes. "I'm not interested in your services."

"But-what-I" Ace continued to stumble over him words. "What do you mean services? I just want to talk to you."

"And I said that I'm not interested-yoi."

Ace was very confused. "Uuuh okay, that's fine. I just need to get to my friends who are over there." Ace pointed to where his brothers and his friends were staying. Marco looked from Ace to the group at which he pointed to Ace again. Realization crashed into him. "I'm sorry." Marco quickly shuffled out of the way, extremely embarrassed that he had just assumed some random guy was a hooker. He hoped that the guy didn't realize that he had thought that he was a hooker.

Don't get him wrong. The boy was hot, but he isn't as young as he used to be and he just wasn't feeling it. The only reason he was here was because Thatch had dragged him here. The hot guy turned back around after a few steps and came back to him. Marco prepared himself for some screaming and the worst case, a fight, but none of that happened.

The guy shoved his phone in his face. "You know, I do think you're pretty hot. How about I get your number and I'll get us _hooked_ up."

Shit, the guy had noticed.


End file.
